Who I Am
by G Reader1
Summary: My name is Caitlyn Reyes. I'm the 17 year old half-sister of Sam Uley and Embry Call, and I'm second female shape shifter in the history of my tribe. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the story of Caitlyn Reyes, the 17 year old half sister of Sam and Embry. The youngest child of Joshua Uley. She is a shape shifter. I'm not sure if there will be any romance for her yet. It does state in the books, that they were unsure if female shape shifters can imprint. Considering they cannot have children due to shifting into another form. Anyways, this is her story. BTW Caitlyn looks like Bridgit Mendler. And this takes place about a year before the events of Big Brothers, and Boyfriends.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

"What do you mean I have a brother?" I ask the social worker. I'm sitting in a chair in front of her big mahogany desk; which has a dell computer, a lot of paper work, and pictures on it. She is trying to figure out where I can go and live out my last six months as a minor. I would have preferred to live by myself, but I guess I'm 'not responsible enough' to do that. My mother had died two weeks ago of breast cancer. And last week we had the funeral. As far as I knew I did not have any living family. My Mom's parents died when I was little, and my mom was an only child. As for my Dad… well, I don't know anything about him besides his name, which is Joshua Uley. Which is why it surprised me when Mrs. Allen- the social worker- said that I have a brother. She looks up at me through her old fashioned eyeglasses, her gray eyes are soft.

"Well, it says here that your father, Joshua Uley, has two sons. Each with a different mother. They are a little bit older than you" she says. So I have two half brothers. I go from an only child to the youngest of three in two weeks. This can't be happening.

"What are their names?" I ask. I pick up a bottle of water and chug it down in one gulp. All of a sudden I feel like I'm starving. Well… not all of a sudden, I'm always hungry but still. I wish she can just spit it out so I can eat half a dozen cheese burgers. My appetite, along with a lot of other things, has changed since… I shake the though off. I don't want to think about that right now.

"Well there is Samuel Uley he's about twenty-one years old, he lives in a small town called La Push, Washington with his wife Emily and their one month old daughter, your niece, Meggin" she says, looking at her computer. So I have a niece. I never thought that I would be an aunt. "And then there is Embry Call, he's only eighteen, he also lives in La Push, Washington." Who names a town La Push? I push that thought away.

"Why are you telling me this again?" I ask, narrowing my light brown eyes. I have a feeling where she is going with this, but I have to make sure.

"Well… you will have to go live with one of them. At least until your high school career is over in the spring" she says. Anger courses through me, and I begin shaking. I clench my teeth to keep from bursting out of my skin. I am gonna have to move to Washington, and leave my friends? I gonna have to leave the place where I grew up in? I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have to be reasonable about this. I open my eyes to find Mrs. Allen looking at me with both concern and fear.

"Can't I stay with my best friend, Natalie's, family? I'm sure they'll take me" I plead. She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Miss. Reyes, but we have to put you with immediate family. If you didn't have any other family, or if neither Samuel nor Embry want to take you in, then we'll consider it. But unless that happens, then you'll be moving to Washington to live with one of your brothers. Most likely Samuel" says Mrs. Allen. I growl loudly and storm out of the office. Living in New York definitely has it's perks. For one thing there is a lot of ways to get around, plus there is a bunch of really awesome store to shop at. But there are not many places that have wooded areas. Thankfully I live in a really small town called Middletown, New York. So thankfully there are some places where I can go to have some privacy. I run into the woods, still pissed, take my clothes off, tie them to my ankle with a wire and concentrate. I can feel the heat running down my spine, my bones shifting to transform into something, bigger, stronger. And when I open my eyes I am a horse sized blond colored wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

Now I know what you're thinking. 'How can you turn into a wolf? Werewolves don't exist. You must be insane.' Trust me, I wish I was insane. It'd be better than this. You see, a few months ago my mother had told me that she had stage four breast cancer, and that she only had a few months to live. I had been so angry, all I remember is that I ran out the door and running through the woods. Through out the last few years I had been spending my free time walking through the woods. Especially when I'm upset. So I'm running through the woods, when I feel the pain running through my body. It was like a thousand knives stabbing me all over. Then I was on all fours. I could hear all the way to the freeway, and I could see everything. I could smell the pollen from the flowers a mile away. I ran for hours and I finally found a pond. I usually don't like drinking from ponds, because you never know what kind of germs are in there, but I was so thirsty. When I looked at the water, I saw my reflection. Instead of seeing my normal pale-ish skin, blonde hair, dimples, and light brown eyes; I see a horse sized wolf, with blonde fur. I totally freaked out and ran some more. I was fast, really fast. I didn't know what I was or how I had become it, but I just had to run. If it hadn't been for the wolf's light brown eyes, my light brown eyes, I would have questioned who the wolf was. I was gone for two weeks. I didn't know how to turn human again. Finally one day I was sleeping in the woods behind my house, when I woke up and I realized I was human again. My hair was a mess, and I was naked. I stood up and went back to my house where my mom was crying on the couch. I hadn't even thought about what she must have been going through. She had looked worse. Her blonde hair, which I'd inherited, was thinning. When she had seen me, she ran and put her arms around me.

"What happened to you?" she had asked. I had just shook my head. "You're burning up! Like you have a fever or something. And you've grown taller." That's probably true. I used to be five feet three inches, now I'm five feet seven inches. Not that big of a difference, but it is, because no one can grow a full four inches in two weeks. She helped me take a shower, and put me to bed. Before I fell asleep I heard her telling someone that sh'd found me. Probably the police. To be honest, I don't trust the police in Middletown. They stop people for not coming to a complete stop at a stop sign. So yeah. The next day when I woke up, I went up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I saw that my long hair was a birds nest. So I brushed it out as best that I could; then I took a pair of scissors and cut my hair. By the time I was done my hair, that usually went to the small of my back was now shoulder length. When my hair is long it is usually wavy, but when I had cut it it turned curly. It now hangs in bouncy curls around my shoulders. When I had come down for breakfast, I had four bowls of cereal and three bagels. I didn't care that Mom stared at me, I was starving.

"You cut your hair" Mom stated.

"Yeah, it was kind of a mess. So I thought I could cut it" I said. "Do you like it?" She smiled.

"It looks nice curly" she said.

That day I looked up werewolf legends. And I found one that seemed to fit. It was apart of a Quileute legend. They are shape shifters, that were created to destroy the "Cold Ones". Cold ones being vampires. I figured out that shape shifters have fast metabolisms, and we burn calories fast. So that is why I'm always so hungry. And we have heightened hearing, sight, and sense of smell. We also are a lot faster and stronger than humans. I'm not sure if there are other shape shifters. There is also one more thing, about two weeks after I phased for the first time, I missed my period. All I can say is that I literally almost had a heart attack. I'm not a virgin, but the last time I had sex was about a year before. So there was no way I could have been pregnant. To make a long story short, I took a pregnancy test, and it tuned up negative. When I didn't get me period again the next month, I just figured that it's because of the shape shifter thing.

Anyways, I run to Natalie's house, get dressed, then barge into the house without knocking. Me and Natalie have known each other for about thirteen years, so we don't need an invitation to each others' houses. Nat is playing with her nephew, Tanner, on the floor in front of her TV stand. When I walk in she smiles.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks. I flop down on the couch and sigh.

"I'm moving" I state. she looks up from the three year old boy.

"What?"

"I'm moving to Washington. Maybe in a week or two."

"Who are you going to live with? You don't have any family."

"That's what I thought. But apparently I have two half brothers that live in Washington. So now I have to go live with them until I finish high school."

"Did you ask the social worker if you could stay with us? My parents would love to have you" Natalie says.

"I tried that, but the old bat said that I have to be with immediate family" I say.

"This sucks. Now we won't be able to hang out. Only talk on the phone" she says. I look up at the Ceiling I have one good friend. Now we are gonna be separated.

This does suck.

A/N: So I just want to say that this story will not have a lot of chapters. Ten to fifteen at the most. This is because, I want to concentrate on Big Brothers, and Boyfriends, and The Past and the Present. Plus after The Past and the Present is finished I will be starting a squeal to that. Plus I want to do a Quil/Claire Fanfic after Big Brothers, and Boyfriends is done; which will not be anytime soon. So you see? I have a lot on my plate. But I will be continuing this story and the other stories. Expect one chapter for both The Past and the Present, and Big Brothers, and Boyfriends throughout the next day or so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

~Gina


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Sam's P.O.V.

I'm sitting at the table with the pack, my wife, and the imprints, when the house phone rings. Emily get's up to answer it before it wake our one month old daughter, Meggin. She has been crying all night because she has a rash on her bottom. I can hear my wife talk for a second before she comes into the dining room and hands me the phone.

"Who's on the phone?" I ask my wife.

"Some woman from social services in New York. She says she has something important to tell you" she says. What could social services want? I put the phone to my ear, and take a bite of my burger.

"Hello?" I say when I swallowed.

"Hi, my name is Deborah Allen of social services. Is this Samuel Uley?" the woman asks.

"Speaking" I say.

"I'm just calling to inform you that…" What she told me made me drop my burger.

"I'll have to ask my wife, but I'm sure we could make that happen. We just moved, so we have the room" I say.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow with your answer and we'll get everything settled. Alright? Bye" she says, then hangs up. I put the phone down and look up from my plate. Everybody is staring at me with worry.

"Sam, honey, is everything okay?" Emily asks me. I just shake my head.

"I have something to announce. It might be shocking, and hard to believe" I say. Everybody waits for my to speak. I take a deep breath. "I have a sister." I hear gasps, and forks dropping onto their plates.

"A sister?" Quil asks. I nod.

"She's Embry's sister, too. Her dad is Joshua Uley. So that makes her our half sister" I say.

"Well that's wonderful! What's her name? how old is she?" Em asks.

"Her name is Caitlyn Isadora Reyes. And she's seventeen years old. She's a senior in high school."

"That's a pretty name. Caitlyn Isadora" Kim says.

"The thing is, is that her mother died two weeks ago, and she has no other family. So social services was wondering if we could let her live with us until she graduates high school. I told her that I would have to ask you first" I say to Em.

"Of course she can live here. She's your sister, so that makes her my sister, too. Plus we have more than enough room" Emily says. I smile at her. She's so kind to everybody. "Call them up right now and tell them she can stay with us."

I call them up and tell them that Caitlyn can stay with us. They told me that she'll be arriving at Port Angeles in two weeks. When I am done on the phone, Emily tells me that we are going to decorate the room nice for her. So that's what we did.

~Two Weeks Later~

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

As I get of the plane fatigue hits me. It's only about nine o'clock at night here; but there is a three hour time difference in New York. So even though it's only nine here, it's midnight back home. I get my two suitcases and duffel bag and sit down on a bench. Five minutes later I fall asleep, while laying down on the bench, resting my head on my bag. I know, I know. Sleeping on a bench is not a good habit, and my things can get stolen. But I'm exhausted. What seems like seconds later to someone shaking my shoulder. I sit up stretch, and yawn. I look up to see two really tall guys, and a woman with three long scars running down her face. I rub my eyes and sigh loudly.

"What time is it?" I ask. I know the first question that comes out of my mouth should be 'who the are you guys?' But I really want to know how long I was asleep. The woman checks her watch.

"It's nine forty-five" she says.

"Jeez" I say and stand up. Who are you guys anyways?" they ignore my question.

"Are you Caitlyn Isadora Reyes?" the one guys asks. I freeze. How do they know my name? How do they know my middle name? Nobody, not even Natalie, knows my middle name.

"How do you know my name?" I ask cautiously.

"My name is Sam Uley, this is my wife Emily and my brother Embry" he says. Sam and Embry are the names of my brothers.

"You guys are my long lost half brothers?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's a shock for us, too. We didn't know that our father had fathered more children" says Embry. I nod.

"So we better get going before it gets to late" Emily says. I nod and pick up my bags.

"Let us get that for you" Sam says. Then he and Embry get all three of my bags. Okay then. We start walking and Emily comes up to me.

"We've got your room all ready for you. We decorated and painted it throughout these past two weeks. I hope you like the colors blue and purple" she says.

"You didn't have to do that" I say.

"We want you to feel welcome. Besides, you're apart of the family now." I smile.

"Thanks" I say. "And I love the colors blue and purple." I actually did like those colors. We then go out to their car and put my bags in. We get into the car and start the drive to my new life.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

A/N: So I thought about it, and Caitlyn will imprint on someone, but that person doesn't exist yet. You will find out who it is either, at the end of this story or in my Qui/Claire Fanfic. So no, she will not be imprinting on someone from the pack. I hope you enjoy.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

"So Caitlyn" Emily starts as we pull into the driveway of my new home. "All of our friends are here. They really want to me you. And we already have dinner made, I hope you like fried chicken." I actually love fried chicken; it's my favorite. When the car stops, Sam shuts the car off, and I get out shutting the door behind me. I go to the trunk and take out one of my bags, Sam takes the other and closes the trunk. Then we head into the three story house. Well it looks like a two story house with an attic maybe. When we go into the house the voices stop. I can hear several heart beats, one faster than the others, and a horrible smell that hurts my nose. It smells like bleach; I wrinkle my nose in disgust. We walk into a dining room filled with people. There are fourteen really tall guys, and one tall girl. Then there are five girls there that are either older than me or around my age. And then there are two little girls, one looks to be around four of five years old. She has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. The other girl is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. She looks to be about a year or so older than the other girl, maybe six or seven, she has really pale skin with long bronze colored ringlets and chocolate brown eyes. Everybody stares at me, and I so badly want to take a deep breath, but with that stench, I can't. Sam is the first one to speak is Sam.

"Guys, this is Caitlyn, Mine and Embry's little sister. Caitlyn this is Collin, Quil, Paul, Seth, Will, Danny, Cole, Jack, Zach, Logan, Jared, Justin, Jacob, Leah, Renesmee, Claire, Zach's girlfriend, Riley, Danny's girlfriend, Naomi, Jared's girlfriend, Kim, and Paul's girlfriend, Rachel. They are really good friends of ours. Plus Claire is Emily's niece" he says. I nod, knowing that I'll remember everybody's name. Okay this smell is starting to get to be to much.

"Emily?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she says and sits down. Everybody has started to eat again.

"Did you mop the floors recently?"

"No, why are you asking?" she says piling food onto her plate.

"Well, it smells like…" I take a deep breath through my nose "bleach or something really strong. It's burning my nose." When I say that, the room goes so quiet I can hear all the way to the highway.

"What did you say?" asks Sam with a quivering voice. I furrow my eyebrows.

"It smells like bleach. I'm not really sure where it's coming from, but I just wanted you to know. I mean you might want to open a window or something. Or maybe get some air freshener" I say, then think of something. "If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a vampire in here." Everybody stares at me with wide eyes. "I'm kidding. I was doing some research a few months ago and I came across some legends and it said some stuff about shape shifter and vampires give off a scent that smells like bleach. But vampires don't exist." Lies, lies, and more lies. Not about the vampire stench, but about them not existing. I've only met a vampire once, and when I did meet one I killed it.

~Two Months Earlier~

I was taking a walk through the woods enjoying the scenery when the wind blew in from the west. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the sickly sweet smell. I turn in the direction of the smell and jump a little. There about a yard from me, was the palest person I've ever seen. It was a small girl. Maybe fifteen sixteen years old, and five feet tall. She had long brown hair, pale white skin and crimson red eyes. She was looking at me like I was something to eat. Little did I know that, that was exactly what I was to her. Something to eat. She had a wicked smile on her face.

"Well what's this?" she said in a high pitched voice. I stared at her, frozen in place. Every cell in my body screamed danger, and I was shaking. "What are you doing all alone in the woods, young one?"

"Who are you?" I asked. She laughed slightly.

"You don't need to know that. Not with what is going to happen next" she said. I had no idea what was going on. Who was she? What was she? All of a sudden she was in front of me. She lightly touched my neck. I closed my eyes and tried not to shudder. Her skin was freezing cold. All of a sudden I could remember the research I had done. Pale white skin, freezing cold body temperature, red eyes. She was a vampire. I started to shake harder. She started to lower her mouth to my neck, and I exploded out of my skin. I turned into a wolf and went for her throat. She was so surprised that she didn't give much of a fight. I tore her head off, then when I had changed back into a human, I set her on fire. That was probably the best day of my life.

~Present~

I come out of the daydream, to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Caitlyn? Caitlyn?" Embry says. I shake my head, and sigh.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off. I guess I'm a little jet lagged. Do you mind if I go up to bed?" I ask. Emily smiles.

"Of course. Your room is on the top floor" she say. I nod.

"Goodnight everybody" I say. Then, without thinking, I grab all three of my bags and head upstairs to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

Caitlyn's P.O.V.

When I get to the top of the floor, I go to the room at the end of the hall and open the door. The room is painted a light blue, and it has hard wood floors. There is a full sized bed in the middle of the room, the headboard is light blue, the bedspread and sheet is white. There is a purple rug on the floor, and there is a purple chair in one corner of the room. Across from the bed, is a white desk and a chair. The desk has a lamp on it, and it has a bunch of drawers. Next to the bed there is a glass and metal night stand with a lamp on it, and a few feet away from the night stand is a medium sized closet. And on one side of the desk is a dresser. There is only one window, but I don't really care. I put my clothes away, then put my laptop and it's charger on the desk, and put up some pictures of my mom, Natalie, and my old cat, Chrysanthemum- weird name I know, but I loved that book when I was little. When I'm done I put away my bags for another day. I look around my new room, and I let a few tears escape. I miss my mom so much, she was my best friend. I thought she was invincible, but in the end, everyone dies. I guess I have to accept that. I look through my wallet and I spot a picture of my dad. I had put it there so I can remember what he looks like, so that when I do come across him I can kick his ass. I don't look much like him; thank God. The only thing that I inherited from him is my light brown eyes. The only other things in my wallet are my drivers license, my credit card, and a few one dollar bills. I throw it onto the desk and fling myself onto my new bed. I cover my eyes and sigh loudly. Today is Saturday and I don't start school until Monday, so I don't have to go to bed early. I wonder what school is going to be like. Would I make any friends? I hope so. I just want to get through the next six months so I can just leave this place and maybe go to college to be a photographer, or maybe a teacher. I take a deep breath and let it out. I then, get off my bed and change into a pair of pajamas. I pull my curls up into a ponytail and head down stair to look for something to eat. When I do I see everyone still at the table eating dessert, a chocolate cake with raspberries. When I appear everyone looks at me.

"Hey Caitlyn, I thought you were going to bed" Emily says.

"I was, but I'm hungry so I came down here to see if I could have something to eat" I say.

"Of course you can, this you home now, too. There is some left over chicken, corn and potato salad in the kitchen."

"Thanks" I say. Then wrinkle my nose. The bleach smell is still in the room. Okay were the fuck is the vampire? I look around, the little girl sitting next to Jacob looks suspicious, but I just shake my head. I don't have the energy for this right now. I turn around and am about to walk to the kitchen, when a voice rings out.

"Caitlyn is there something you're not telling us?" Embry asks. I stop and turn around. I raise my eyebrows, trying to casual.

"Why would think that?" I ask.

"You're just acting weird." I close my eyes and sigh loudly.

"It's just been a hard couple of months. What with my mom passing away, and moving here. It's just wearing me down" I say. Then, without another word, I turn around and head to the kitchen. I fill my plate, grab a can of Coke and go upstairs.

~Monday~

The morning of my first day of school, I wake up early and go for a run in the woods. Then I take a shower and get dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I have breakfast and say hi to my brother and sister-in-law. I hug my niece, and head out the door, wanting to get this day over with. By lunch I already have three "friends"; Victoria, Ethan, and Miranda.

"So" Miranda says as we sit down at a table. My tray is filled with food. "Where are you from again?" Miranda is the kind of girl that is… mentally challenged. She thinks that a dog license is a drivers license for a dog. But she's nice, so…

"New York" I say.

"I've always wanted to go to New York" she says. I don't blame her, New York is a great place. We talk for a little while before a guy comes up to the table and slaps a flyer down in front of us.

"What's this Mickey?" Victoria asks.

"It's an invite to Joyce's party on Friday. It's at seven, and there will be a lot of booze. You guys in?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah, of course we're in. Do you mind if we bring our new friend with us" Ethan asks. Mickey looks at me for the first time and he raises his eyebrows.

"Well of course she can come. Hi my name is Mickey; what's your name?" asks Mickey.

"I'm Caitlyn" I say, trying not to cringe.

"You know, Caitlyn means 'pure'" he says. I actually did not know that.

"Cool. Can you leave me alone now?" I ask. Everybody except Mickey laughs. Mickey just rolls his eyes and walks away.

"So do you want to go to the party with us?" Vicky asks. I only have to think about that for a second.

"Sure" I say.

A/N: Okay, I have to admit that I'm not proud of this chapter. But I had to get a chapter up. And Happy Valentine's Day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I've updated this, I just have not felt like writing for this story. But I'm back now. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Caitlyn's P.O.V.<p>

Throughout the rest o the week, Vicky, Miranda, Ethan, and I become good friends. They are really funny and nice. On Friday night, I take a shower, and shave my legs and under arms. I then put on a pair of black leggings, and- since it was Christmas a couple of weeks ago- I put on a one shoulder, long sleeved red shirt that says "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal".

I also put on black Uggs, and a black hat. I put on mascara, Eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss. I grab my cell phone, put it in my bra, and head downstairs, where I find everyone watching TV.

"Alright, I'm going now. I'll be back by midnight," I say. Everyone looks up at me.

"May I ask where you are going?" asks Sam. I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm going to a party at my friends' house. I've already told you this like four times," I say.

"Whose party is it?"

"Some girl from school named Joyce," I say.

"You don't know who she is, yet you're going to her party?" he exclaims. I shrug. He sighs. Where's your jacket?" I look down and realize that I don't have a jacket on. I don't need it, but I need to put up an act. But I really don't have the energy to go upstairs. Well… it's not that I don't have the energy, I'm just lazy. I shrug.

"I don't need it, it's not that cold outside," I say. Embry snorts.

"There's like two feet of snow outside," Quil says.

"So?" I ask.

"You'll freeze," say Jared. I roll my eyes, I don't have time for this.

"I'll be fine. It's not like the party is outside, I'll be inside the whole time. The only times I'll be outside is to get to and from my car. So I'll see you guys later," I say. Then I turn around and go to my car and get in. When I get to the right house, I turn the car off and head inside. The smell of alcohol hits me as soon as I step into the house. I wrinkle my nose as I shut the door.

"Caitlyn!" I hear someone call. I turn my head to see a very drunk Vicky, Miranda and Ethan. I smile at them.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"You finally came! We started to think that you wouldn't come!" slurs Vicky. I frown.

"What are you talking about? It's only seven-thirty," I say. Before they can say anything else, a guy catches our attention.

"Hey! It's Nemo!" he says loudly. He has a small round fish tank in his hands, and he's smiling widely. He's obviously drunk. I know that because for one thing, that fish doesn't look anything like Nemo. Some people around him laugh stupidly. Oh my God, the things people do when they are drunk. That's when I recognize the guy to be Mickey. "Nemo, your father has been looking for you!" he says, then throws the fish out an open window. I raise my eye brows. Don't get me wrong, I've seen people do worse things when they are drunk; I mean, I'm from New York, but these people are just stupid. When Mickey sees us he stumbles over to us and puts an arm around me.

"Well look at who it is," he says. I almost gag at the scent of whisky on his breath.

"Yeah she just got here," says Ethan.

"Do you want a drink?" Mickey asks. I think about that or a second, before deciding that one drink couldn't hurt.

"Sure," I say. He leads me over to a table and I grab a beer. I open it and take a sip. A light buzz floods through me. I take another sip.

"There you go, we'll get you drunk in no time," says Vicky. I doubt it.

* * *

><p>Four beers and three shots of whiskey later I'm really drunk and standing outside. Everybody has their jacket on and they are still freezing. Why don't I have a jacket on? Maybe I'm immune to the cold. Maybe I'm a super hero. That would be so cool. My head is spinning and I'm trying to keep myself from falling on my ass.<strong> (AN: I've never been drunk before so I have no idea what it's like.)** There's a guy on the roof who thinks that he's Superman and is going to try to fly.

"I believe I can fly!" he sings, then he jumps and I can hear his bones breaking. Just in his leg so he'll live but I bet it hurts. He is so drunk that he doesn't even scream he just laughs.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" I ask Mickey.

"No! No police, they'll tell my, not to mention, Joyce's parents," he answers.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he broke his leg. He needs help," I say. Mickey moves his ace closer to mine.

"He'll be fine," he says. Then his lips are on mine. I'm so far gone that I don't even stop him. I put my arms around his neck and he puts his arms around my waist. After about a minute he pulls away and leads me into the house. He leads me upstairs and into a bedroom and he locks the door. He then starts to kiss my neck and I let him. 'What are you doing, Caitlyn?' I ask myself. Do I really want to have sex with him? I'm not really sure if I want to do it drunk; but what the hell? It's not like I'll get pregnant.

~The Next Morning~

I wake up to absolute quiet. Which confuses me. Where am I? I open my eyes and look around. That's when It comes to me. I'm still at Joyce's house, in one of the guest bedrooms. Naked. I remember getting drunk last night and doing the nasty with Mickey. Oh God. I had sex in someone else's bed. What's wrong with me? Well I was drunk so I wasn't thinking straight, but still. I don't have a hang over so my body heat must have burned off the alcohol when I was asleep. That explains the dream of someone smashing my head in with a hammer. I look next to me and see that Mickey is still asleep. I sigh and get up. I put my clothes and shoes back on. I then grab my phone and look at the time. My eyes widen. It's ten o'clock in the morning. I have thirty missed calls and text messages. Sam and Emily are gonna kill me. I go down stairs and see that everyone is passed out. Their bodies don't burn off alcohol as fast as mine does so they won't be waking up anytime soon. I go to the bathroom and figure that it will not hurt if I take a quick shower. I might as well before everyone wakes up and gets to the shower before me. I take a quick shower, put my clothes back on and quickly brush my hair. I once again grab my phone ignoring the ringing that is coming out of it and go outside to my car. I find two dollars in my glove compartment and I buy a pack of gum. I finish the pack as soon as I'm pulling into the driveway. I chew on it for a few more minutes, then I spit it out into a wrapper and get out of the car. I'm not looking forward to facing them. I walk through the front door and all conversation stops. I look towards the big group of people sitting at the table. They all stare at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Caitlyn!" Emily says with relief.

"Hey," I say. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night, I fell asleep and didn't wake up until a little while ago." Emily sighs.

"Well, you're home now. That's all that matters," she says.

"No Emily, that's not all that matters. She didn't come home last night, she didn't call. We were worried sick about her and she wasn't responsible enough to let us know that she wasn't dead. She has to be punished," says Sam. I start to get annoyed, which leads me to start to shake a little.

"Um Sam, may I remind you that you are not my father. You are my brother, which means that you can not tell me what to do," I say through my teeth.

"I'm your guardian, so you have to listen to me. You're grounded or a week, give me your cell phone," he snaps. I narrow my eyes. I'm still shaking and everybody but him seems to notice. I reach into my bra and pull out my cell phone and hold it out to him. He looks at it, and I know he's not going to touch it after it was in my bra.

"That's what I thought," I say. Then I turn around and go to the kitchen. I pour myself a glass o orange juice, take a sip and try to stop shaking. It's not working. A couple of people including Sam, Embry and Emily followed me into the room.

"You're still grounded," Sam says, still angry.

"Stop it," I say. But he ignores me.

"No computer or TV for a week. And the only places you are allowed to go are school and here. That's it. Do you here me?" He says something else, but I can't hear him, due to the fact that I am so angry. The shaking has gotten faster. I hear a glass- my glass- break. I can feel the glass shards cutting through my skin, but I don't pay attention to it, the cuts are already healing. "Guys get back." I hear Sam say. I open my eyes and see everyone huddling on the other side of the room. The girls have scared looks on their faces. Leah snorts.

"No wonder her mom died, she probably had a heart attack," she says. That's the last straw. I walk over to Leah, and quick as lightning, I pin her up against a wall. I look into her dark brown eyes, and I think I see fear in them.

"My mother died of cancer," I spit. I let her go and see that everyone is staring at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Caitlyn-" Sam starts. But I don't let him finish. I run out of the house and into the woods. I think they are following me, but I can't be sure. I stop in the middle of the woods and try to calm down, but it's not working. I hear several feet stop in front of me and I look up. All of the guys and Leah are in front of me. They can't see me phase.

"Go away!" I say.

"Caitlyn I'm sorry about your mom, I shouldn't have said that," Leah says. It sounds like she is being forced to say it.

"Go away!" I say again.

"Caitlyn what's wrong?" Sam asks. At that moment I burst out of my skin and land on all fours. I'm now covered with blonde fur and I'm staring into the faces of a bunch of very surprised people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys like it? I made it long to make up for not updating in a while. And do to where I want this story to go, this story is taking place a year and a half before the events of Big Brothers, and Boyfriends. Please Review!**

**~Gina**


End file.
